


The New Guardian, Asguardian

by ADAMWryter



Series: ThorQuill Week 2019 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, ThorQuill Week, ThorQuill Week 2019, thorquill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADAMWryter/pseuds/ADAMWryter
Summary: If Thor and Quill can't be together because of different working territory, then Thor just has to give up his everything and join his boyfriend.





	The New Guardian, Asguardian

**Author's Note:**

> This is like a re-write for that ThorQuill scene in Endgame. Haha.  
> I read it somewhere they call the movie after Thor joins the team "Asguardians of the Galaxy". I hope this would be funny.

Every party has to go to and end, even the best party in the galaxy after the Avengers’ victory. Everyone has to go back to their work, superhero work. The original Avengers along with Wanda, Bucky, Sam and Rhodey decide to stay at their spot and do their job; Strange and Wong will be back to their sanctums; Carol will just be travelling through the planets like she has always been doing; T’Challa and his sister have a kingdom to rule; the same thing for Thor with his New Asgard and the Guardians of the Galaxy will be off to the galaxy again. It seems no one has any relationship problems, except for Thor and Peter Quill.

Distant love is hard, every Avenger and everyone agrees that. And with their superhero instinct, Thor and Quill decided to say goodbye and keep up their work.

“I’m so sorry”, Thor puts his hand on Quill’s face to observe his beauty one last time, his voice is shaking and he’s about to cry.

“Don’t be, man”, Quill holds onto that Thor’s hand, he’s also so close to bursting into tears, “we’re all superheroes, that’s what we do. I mean, you’re both a superhero and a king, that’s double the job, you cannot let your emotions get in the way…”

“Stop it”, Thor puts his finger on Quill’s lips, “I know… I just cannot bear not seeing you again, after five years losing you already… I am in love with you, Peter Quill…”

“I love you, too”, they lean in and give each other a goodbye kiss, which is so hard, so hot and lasts maybe the longest.

“Promise me this isn’t a break-up”, Thor presses both of his large hands on Quill’s shoulders and looks directly at his green eyes.

“It’s not. I promise I’ll visit your kingdom often”, Quill’s smile seems to brighten up Thor’s attitude.

Then Quill steps on his Milano, waves goodbye to Thor and flies back into the space. Thor watches with glimmering tears in his eyes, trying to hold himself together. Tony and Steve seem to have witnessed the whole conversation, so they come to comfort Thor.

“We’re so sorry”, Tony says, “we really are.”

“You two are like match made in heaven”, Steve adds, an old-but-gold reference.

“It’s okay, guys”, Thor does not have the strength to turn around and look at his friends. “I saw this coming…”

“But you don’t have to obey it”, Steve says, which surprises both his boyfriend and the thunder god. “Look, distant love does not always mean about space, sometimes it’s about time. It took me more than 70 years frozen in the ice to finally meet my true love”, Steve holds Tony closer to by his side, “I can’t imagine someone waiting more than 1000 years to finally meet their true love and lose them in such a short moment….”

Thor is moved, he never really thought about that. Tony just can’t hide his pride on his boyfriend, he leans in and gives Steve a kiss on a cheek. “Thor, if you want, I’d be happy to build new Avenger facility near your New Asgard, we could try to take care of your people, just not as their king…”, Tony suggests, but stops when he sees Thor so deep into his own thinking.

“My mother told me I should stop being who I am not…”, Thor whispers.

“I’m sorry, what?”, Tony asks.

“I was never born to rule as a king just because I’m the first in the line to the throne!!!”, Thor shouts in an eureka way. Both Steve and Tony have no idea what he’s getting at. “Anthony, Steve, you two are the most amazing friends I have ever had”, Thor kisses on both his friends’ cheeks, “please do me one favor and tell Valkyrie I hereby transfer my leadership to her, she would be a perfect leader, more than I am. I have a love train to catch, I will be a guardian of the galaxy!!!”

Thor commands his Stormbreaker to his hand and darts into the sky, leaving Tony and Steve speechless. It takes them a while but they are truly happy for their friend. “You know, what you just said earlier, Steve, deserves some fondu-…”

Thor tries to sprint for the location of the Milano. He hopes he would find it, because thanks goodness Quill did tell him what they were heading to after the celebration.

In the Milano, Quill is just too quiet, that everyone can notice how he’s feeling at the moment. “I don’t have to touch you to know how you are feeling right now”, Mantis says, trying to sooth the pain she can see in Quill’s eyes.

“What? I’m not feeling anything, really…”, Quill tries to shake it off.

“Dude, you’re a terrible liar”, Drax says in the corner.

"Never a good one", Gamora adds.

“He just doesn’t know how to lie for his own good”, Nebula comments.

“I am Groot”,… whatever that means.

“I’m serious, guys, I don’t have any feelings. I and Thor have decided to keep it cool because we still have our jobs to do”, Quill’s emotions just made the conversation sound like a debate. It seems like no one’s driving, or flying at the moment.

“The more you say it, the more you reveal you miss him”, Rocket reasons with Quill, or maybe mocks him like always, “you want us to go back to give him another hug, or a kiss? Maybe we could change our name into Guardians of New Asgard so you can always stay by his side?”, Rocket laughs wickedly.

“Not funny, Rocket. I swear if you even go for him being a guardian of the galaxy I will plug every hair on your body”, Quill says.

Then suddenly, a weird but familiar noise occurs, making everyone notice. It came from the glass in front of them. Something hit them, or was hit by them. It’s… it’s… Thor?!!

Still lying on their glass with such a weird and funny position, Thor tries to speak up through the glass, “Hello, Quill. Hello everyone, this is very much like the first time we met, isn’t it…”

“What the hell are you doing out there, man?!! Get in here!!”, Quill is the first one to freak out, the most.

After Thor gets into the Milano, he smiles and greets with his quacky silly attitude as always, “Hello, folks. Nice to meet you,… again. I’m the new Guardian of the Galaxy”

“WHAT?!!, I am Groot”, everyone gasps.

Rocket throws Quill a complacent glare, and Quill just exhales so hard through his nose in a I-will-not-forget-this or We-will-talk-about-this-later way. Then he turns to Thor, “What do you mean by that? What about your kingdom?”

“They have a better leader. They will be fine. I was not suitable to lead anyway”, Thor smiles, and it just lessens a little bit of worry inside Quill.

“Oh, okay”, he’s speechless, “what makes you want to become a guardian of the galaxy?”

“Are you sure? We don’t cover health insurance”, Rocket is just being Rocket, and is shouted “Shut up!” by the emotional Quill.

“I love you, Quill. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you”, Thor holds Quill’s hands, everyone word is spoken from his heart, “I just do anything to be with you.”

“You… You mean it?”, Quill asks, after a while calling Thor his boo, he just still cannot believe that love distance can be gapped. Because metaphorically, they were half-world apart, but it took Thor to travel the whole round to get to him.

“Do I mean it?”, and that question is followed by a kiss in Quill’s lips, “I mean it. I want to spend the rest of my life with my boyfriend.”

Quill blushes and cannot hide his joy anymore, he grabs Thor and kisses him back, “Welcome to the team.” And everyone cheers.

TO BE CONTINUED...

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ;)


End file.
